None
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to displays and time keeping, and in particular to artful displays which can include the time of day.
2. Prior-Art
Many displays and ornaments are known in the field of jewelry, but these mainly have been limited to the use of fixed gemstones, colored glass (paste), and the like. Electronic displays are known but these are generally flat and relatively prosaic.
Numerous decorative methods for displaying the time of day have been employed in the past. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,987 (1978), Schickendanz teaches a watch comprising a series of display element segments dispersed all over the surface of a bangle. Individual segments display images or characters representative of the time of day, the day of the week, the date, and so forth. Information is displayed all around the circumference of Schickendanz""s device. In some cases, this requires the user to look at more than one point around the circumference in order to tell the time of day. This is a distinct disadvantage when compared with other timepieces which deliver all information at a glance.
Coleman, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,559 (2001), teaches a medical identification charm bracelet to which are affixed individual display devices, or charms. Each charm contains an electronic circuit which, upon activation, draws attention to the bracelet and provides information about a particular medical condition of the wearer. Each charm is individually activated. If more than one charm were activated at a time, two or more charms would deliver their information simultaneously, resulting in confusion on the part of the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,971 (2001) Ohlund teaches an illuminated piece of jewelry. Batteries supply power to a light source positioned near a transparent, ornamental element. The batteries are located in a case at the back of the wearer""s neck. The ornament hangs from a pair of flexible conductors which extend from the battery case, around each side of the wearer""s neck, terminating at the light source on the ornament. While this piece of jewelry creates interest by being illuminated, it does not provide information such as the time of day.
Clark, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,283 ((1980) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,515 (1984), shows timepieces (a pedestal clock and an earring watch) with sequentially activated chiming or visible indications for hours, tens of minutes, and minutes, but these timepieces have relatively low aesthetic attractiveness. Their disclosures are incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide improved decorative items of jewelry, and an improved timekeeping device which reveals the time of day at a glance, which contains a plurality of elements which deliver information cooperatively, and which provides useful information in addition to optionally being illuminated and attractive.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, a method, apparatus, and system are provided for providing three-dimensional, curved, active electronic displays, including those for indicating the time of day. Individual elements which display seconds, minutes, and hours are assembled into a decorative bracelet or necklace. The time of day is determined by noting the hours on one element, the tens of minutes on a second element, the minutes on a third element, and the seconds on a fourth element.